The Wandering Guardian
by JackMcZipper
Summary: When The Sage of Six Paths and his brother fought the Ten-Tails and sealed it inside The Sage,there was a third person that helped. Watch the person find the Child of Prophecy and help him save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The beginning

**This is the very first time I have written a fanfiction so expect to be not perfect. My first language is also not English so if its weird then sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto except my own characters.**

"normal talking"

"_normal thoughts"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

Prologue

It was a normal night in a village, people are asleep or doing night activity.

Then a giant portal appeared from thin air and out of it came a giant dragon that it's height easily towered a mountain. When it came out of the portal it let out a booming roar that awakened all villagers. It spewed out massive amount of hot white fire from its mouth and destroyed the surrounding area.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was the village leader,with her power she controls the village. Seeing the giant beast she went to its location to fought it,but it's power was too great and she was losing. Then one of the people trying to fight the beast spoke to her.

"Kaguya-Sama our attacks aren't working what should we do?" The man said.

"I will seal the beast but I have to seal it in a newbon child." Kaguya said.

"Then please use my newborn son to stop the beast." The man said.

"Very well I will use him to seal the beast." Kaguya said.

The man then bring his newborn son and Kaguya sealed the beast inside him, saving the village.

6 Years later Present Time

"Tou-Sama why does everyone hate me?" A 6 years old Xeno asked his father.

Xeno is a handsome young boy with messy black hair,black eyes, and fairy tall for a six year old

"Xeno you hold a great beast inside of you that was sealed inside you when you were a newborn to save the village from its destruction,but you are not a monster I still see you the same as my son." Xen,Xeno's father said. Xen is a man in his thirties with messy black hair,black eyes,a normal height for an adult,and fairly built. But the special thing about him is that he is missing his right arm and he has a giant vertical scar on his chest.

"Now it made sense why I am hated outside the clan compound,thank you Tou-Sama I will be strong and make you proud." Xeno said with determination.

"You will make me proud son,now I will train you until you become the best." Xen said.

After that Xen trained his son to the bone everyday.

12 Years Later

A now 18 years old Xeno stood in front of his father. He is now a very attractive young man at the height of 180 cm tall, messy black hair that is styled to his left (like Sairaorg Bael from DxD but to the left),chiseled muscle styled for fighting,and sharp black eyes.

He is wearing a white cloak with magatamas on the collar with a hood and a white face mask (like hagoromo's but with a hood),black shirt under the cloak,black pants,and black sandals.

"What do you need me for Tou-Sama." Xeno said.

"Before you go to your duty as Kaguya-Sama's sons bodyguard I will give you a weapon that I risked my life getting the material and losing an arm in the process and creating the weapon. I named it 'The Katana'." Xen said giving Xeno the weapon (looks like a normal katana)

"Thank you Tou-Sana for this gift, I will use this gift with the best of my ability and protect Kaguya-Sama's sons with all my power." Xeno stated with determination.

"I am sure you will,but I need to tell you the weapons is very sharp,if you do it right you can cut metal,but the special thing about it is that….It is unbreakable. This weapon will never break under any circumstances. Now go."

"Thank you for the information Tou-Sama I will go now." Xeno said then left.

"So you are the bodyguard that has been assigned to us." A young Hagoromo said.

"Yes I will be your bodyguard Hagoromo-Sama." Xeno said politely.

"You don't need to be so formal,but can we have your name?" A young Hamura said.

"My name is Xeno Nite." Xeno said.

"That's a unique name." Hagoromo stated.

"My clan is called 'The X' and our members name all started with an x. We specialize in swordmanship and sealing but our clan are wiped out for our talent and the only the member that I know that's left is me and my father."

"Well were sorry for your loss." Hagoromo said.

"It is fine Hagoromo-San, I never knew them to begin with so I don't really care about it."

"Well okay then, now what should we do then?" Hamura said.

"You and Hagoromo-San can do anything you like, I will just follow you." Xeno said

"Hmm…oh,I got a good place for us to go,lets go Hamura,Xeno." Hagoromo said as he started walking in a direction.

Time Skip

Hagoromo and Hamura, with Xeno are fighting the Kaguya that has transformed into the Ten-Tails.

"What should we do? Hahaue is too strong, even our combined powers cant defeat it." Said an exhausted Hamura.

"I will seal it inside me,Xeno your clan is good in sealing so seal it inside of me." Stated Hagoromo.

"Are you sure about this Hagoromo-San? It is very dangerous." Said Xenon.

"It is the only option we have or the world will be destroyed,do it now Xeno." Hagoromo said.

Xeno then proceeded to make a very powerful seal and successfully managed to seal the Ten-Tails inside Hagoromo,becoming its Jinchuriki.

Another Time Skip

"Are you sure about this Xeno?" Asked an old Hagoromo weakly.

"Yes Im sure Hagoromo-San,I will explore the world and help people just like you did when you spread ninshu." Said a still young looking Xeno.

Xeno gained immortality when he fought a very powerful opponent and had resorted to use the Dragons power and receiving immortality in the process. He still looks 25 years old and hasn't aged a single day since then.

"Your choice of choosing Asura as the successor is very wise. Ruling with love is better than fear,people get stronger from love than fear,that's why Asure was able to beat Indra." Xeno said.

"Thank you Xeno, I hope you can find peace by exploring the world, and I hope you check on Shukaku,Matatabi,Isobu,Son Goku,Kokuo,Saiken,Chomei,Gyuki,and Kurama for me." Hagoromo said.

"I will check on them when I have time Hagoromo,you may rest in peace because you job is done and the younger generation will continue it. I will also find the Child of Prophecy and train him to be saivor of the world. I will take my leave." Xeno said as he left,letting The Sage of Six Paths rest in peace.

**Well? What do you think about my very first story? If you have advices leave a review and I will do better. This is just the Start of the story. The main plot will start in the Naruto timeline.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Subduing the Dragon

**This is the second chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto except my own characters**

"normal talking"

"_normal thoughts"_

"**Bijuu**** talking"**

"**_Bijuu_****_ thoughts"_**

"**Jutsu**** names"**

_Flashback_

"Can you help me or something, because you're not being helpful right now." Xeno thought to is his mind to the beast while dodging a sword swipe.

"**Shut your mouth filthy human, I will not listen to a human." **The Beast said to its jailor.

"Well if you want me to die and bring you with me then I suggest you help me here Zen." Xeno thought to the Beast now named Zen while dodging another sword strike."

"**You humans are just lowly beings that doesn't deserve the power of the dragons." **

"Oh come on… stop being a grumpy lizard and help me here goddammit..""

"**I AM NOT A GRUMPY LIZARD!...fine I will give you part of my power."**

"Thanks Zen, I owe you one." Xeno said.

A powerful purple aura explode out of Xenos body, making his opponent to retreat back to make distance. The white cloak Xeno wears turned glowing purple and leaking powerful aura, the Katana turned into giant long and wide sword, a crown appeared on the cloak hood.

"**Overlord Mode!" **Xeno shouted as he finished the transformation.

Xeno wasted no time charging at his opponent aiming his sword to the opponents head,the opponent dodged and made some distance again.

"_What a great power,I must be careful." Thought the man._

"May I know the name of the one i am fighting? My name is Callard." The now named Callard said.

"My name is Xeno Nite and I will be your demise." Stated Xeno as the both of them engaged in an intense sword fight,Xeno then made some distance,gathered air in his lungs,brought down his face mask then spewed out a large amount of fire.

"**Dragon Fire!"** Xeno shouted as he spewed out the flame. Callard made no move and let the attack hit him.

After Xeno finished his breath attack he observed the area to check if Callard is still alive.

After a couple of seconds Callard came out of the fire with only little scratches and his clothes are slighty burned. He swiped his sword to disperse the fire.

"This level of fire isn't enough to beat me." Callard stated as he charge at Xeno and the both of them engaging in another sword fight and the both of them having equal grounds.

"Time to finish this." Xeno said as he did an overhead strike making Callard block and giving him distance.

"**Fissure!" **Xeno shouted as he stab the ground with his sword,nothing happened for a couple of seconds until a large crack appeared on the ground that exposed the core of the earth showing molten lava.

Callard doesn't have enough time to move out of the way and he fell to the fissure to the molten lava,the fissue then closed up and left only a long line on the ground. Xeno then diactivated his Overlord Mode and fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Wow..that was a hard battle, thank for your left Zen, I probably wouldve died if you didn't help me and i would bring you to death with me." Said Xenon as he lied on the ground

"**Don't think I helped you just because i care about you, I only helped you so that I don't die and you should be grateful that i helped you at all."** Zen said to his jailor.

"Yeah whatever you say you oversized lizard, now i probably should go back, Hagoromo-San and Hamura-San must probably be worried about me." Stated Xeno as he slowly got off the ground and walked to the direction of his village.

"**Oh i forgot to tell you this but because I am sealed inside you and used a small portion of my power, you are turned part dragon, you don't need to panic as the only indication you are part dragon is that your teeth will get sharper but i don't think that's really a problem because you wear a facemask and people cant see your face and you have a pair of dragon wing, but you can hide it easily" **Explained Zen.

"Hmmm… that's an interesting new information, i will check it out when i get back to the village, and i also wont tell anyone about this."

"**Oh.., i forgot to tell you that you are also immortal."**

"WHAAAATTTTT!?11" The scream of Xeno could be heard throughout every dimension.

**That's it for chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will probably be the start of the main story in the Konoha Invasion Arc.**

**Jutsu List**

"**Overlord Mode" A mode Xeno created by using Zens power that changed the cloak to purple,changing the Katana into a giant sword,and making a crown on the cloak hood.**

"**Dragon Fire!" A move used by taking huge gulps of air and turning them to fire in the lungs and spewing it**.

"**Fissure!" A move used by stabbing the sword to the groud and using the Dragons power to make a crack on the ground.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Start of the Invasion

**The third chapter is up! This chapter takes place in the Naruto timeline in Konoha's Invasion Arc.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto except my own characters.**

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

"**Jutsu names"**

Present Time

Xeno is known troughout generations. He is known as The Wandering Immortal because of his immortality, The Sealing God because of his seal mastery,he can make a new powerful seal in seconds,The Blademaster because his mastery of swordmastery using The Katana and many more names.

He constanly wanders through the Elemental Nations,seeing the world,trying to find the child of prophecy, and he occasionaly visit the Bijuus,but he is saddened that all of them have been sealed and he couldn't do anything about it because he was busy with other business and he cant just take them from the ninja villages because that will spark another war and he didn't want another war.

When the first until the third shinobi war happened he stayed out of it because he didn't want to be accused of betraying one of the nations and he didn't like to kill people. He also befriended Zen and using their combined powers he is unstoppable.

Now we see him walking to Konoha main gate to see the chunin exam,to also see Shukaku and Kurama and to strenghten the alliance between him and Konoha.

"State your name and purpose." Kotetsu said.

"Im pretty sure this should do." Xeno said as he unsheated The Katana.

"Y-y-es..Xeno-Sama the stadium is that way." Izumo fearfully pointed to the stadium direction.

"Thank you, and no need to be so afraid." Xeno patted Izumos soldier and walked towards the stadiums direction.

"W-well i think interesting things are gonna happen." Kotetsu said.

"Agreed"

Xeno is walking in the stadium direction for the third round of the chunnin exam when he felt a bad feeling wash through him.

"_I hope nothing bad is gonna happen"_ Xeno thought.

When Xeno arrived, he when to the kage box because he is a special person there, he took a seat between the third hokage and the fourth kazekage.

"Its good that you are finally here Xeno-Donno." Stated the Third

"Well yes its good to be here and watch the younger generation." Xeno said.

"Yes, there are good potentials in the younger generation like the last Uchiha,Neji Hyuuga,and my youngest son Gaara." The fourth Kazekage said.

"Yes you are right Kazekage-Donno, but enough chit-chat, i will start the chunnin exam." Stated the Third.

"Welcome everyone that has came to the Chunnin exam…." Xeno zoned out and keep thinking about the bad feeling that he got while walking here,he is also suspicious about the kazekages attitude.

"…And I announce a special guest The Wandering Immortal,and The Sealing God, Xeno Nite!"

The whole stadium errupted in massive cheering for Xeno, Xeno stand up and waved to the audience then sit down on his seat.

Then the proctor announced the first match and Xeno watched with calculating eyes.

"_That Hyuuga is sprouting some fate bulllshit, and because he underestimated Kuramas host he got defeated,…wait Hagoromo-San said that the Child of Prophecy has blue eyes,hmmm.. he might actually be the Child of Prophecy." Xeno thought._

"Well that was unexpected,but because the Hyuuga kid underestimated Naruto he lost, and also I don't believe that fate bullshit, you make your own fate." Stated Xeno

"I agree with you there, underestimating you opponent is a bad idea and can lead to your death, but I don't think both of them deserve the Chunnin promotion." The Fourth Kazekage stated.

"I agree Kazekage-Donno they don't deserve the promotion to Chunnin, i think they need to mature a bit more." Finished the Third.

He got 2 nods from Kazekage and Xeno.

The match continued on and they keep giving opinion on the contestant until they heard Gaara scream and white feathers start falling from stadium. After that Xeno felt someone grabbing him from behind.

**And finished! Sorry for the short chapter but this is the start of the invasion,the main part will start next chapter! Leave advice and suggestion for me! Anyway Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Xeno and Third vs Orochimaru

**This is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thought"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thought"**_

"**Jutsu name"**

Invasion

On a rooftop of a building theres a barrier and inside of it we see the Third Hokage fighting against his student Orochimaru and Xeno fighting against the ressurected First and Second Hokage. So far they are on equal ground and no one has the advantage.

"**Lighting Release:Thunder Slash!"** shouted Xeno as he slashed his sword coated with lightning to the giant water dragon the Second Hokage launched. The jutsus clashed and both cancelled each other.

"**Wood Release Secret Techniques:Nativity of a World of Trees!" **shouted the First Hokage as he slammed his hand to the ground and large amount trees came out of the rooftop covering everything and advancing to Xeno.

"**Fire Release:Blazing Inferno!"** shouted Xeno as he released a huge amount of fire from his mouth burning the trees around him, then he moved with insane speed behind the First Hokages while he was busy and planted a seal on the back of his head.

"**Releasing Seal!"** said Xeno as he activated the seal, the First Hokages body crumbled leaving a body on the ground.

"Its good to see you again Xeno, I was hoping its on better situation." said the First Hokages as his soul leave the body.

"Yeah see you Hashirama." Said Xeno as he dodged giant amount of water from the Second Hokage.

"**Water Release:Water Bullet Technique!"** shouted the Second as he let ouf a stream of water.

Xeno dodged the technique and he picked a couple of sharp pebbles from his pocket dimension and threw them at the Second Hokage, the Second Hokage just ignored them and charged at Xeno when he felt a hand on the back of his head.

"**Space Release:Matter Switch" **and **"Releasing Seal" **said Xeno as he did the same thing as Hashirama and the Second Hokages body crumbled and revealed another body.

"It seems you got even stronger Xeno." Stated the Second Hokage as his soul left.

"Thanks." Said Xeno as he went into the fight between the Third Hokage and his student Orochimaru.

When he arrived he saw the Third using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on Orochimaru and managed to take away the use of Orochimarus hands. He wasn't fast enough to help the Third and he wasn't fast enough to catch Orochimaru as he retreated. He then when to the Third lying on the rooftop and the ANBU Generals that have been watching came to their location

"Look like…my time has come..Xeno I want you to take care of the world and stop the war that has been around for a long time….and i want you to tell Jiraiya to take care of Naruto…" stated the Third Hokage as he took his last breath and closed his eyes.

"_Goddamit..another person I couldn't protect, first my wife and now the Third Hokage. I need to get even stronger so that i don't let it happen again." _Thought Xeno

"I will Hiruzen, i will stop the conflict that has been going for long enough." Stated Xeno out loud.

He then hand over the body of the Third to the ANBU Generals and he saw from the distances Shukaku getting defeated by Naruto.

"_I feel sorry for you Shukaku, you became like that because humans want you just to be a weapon."_

_Thought Xeno._

Xeno then helped Konoha against the enemy villages and they are able to repel the invasion.

Shorty after that , the funeral for the fallen ninjas and the Third Hokage came and everyone wore black clothes, Xeno also changed his clothes from the cloak. He now wear a dark red jacket with the hood pulled up,black t-shirt underneath the jacket,black ninja pants,black ninja sandals, fingerless black gloves, he also changed his facemask into a metal mask he forged on his own that's nearly indestructible, also metal crotch armor (just in case) and he got his Katana strapped on the right side of his waist.

Xeno is standing next to the crying Naruto as he holds his soldier. _"War only bring deaths and sadness, there's no winner,only survivors and i will stop this war." _Stated Xeno in his mind.

"**You humans are just the same like Them, doing wars for stupid reason, i was resting peacefully in my land and They bring the war to my land, i went berserk and killem them, but those sons of bitches teleported me away from my land."** Stated Zen angrily. Zen had told Xeno how he came to his village from a giant portal a long time ago.

A couple days later the council decided they need a new hokage and voted for Jiraiya, but he declined and voted for Tsunade, there were arguments but in the end Jiraiya is going to find Tsunade, bring her ass back to Konoha and give her the hat, so he and Naruto when on the search for Tsunade while Xeno negotiated with the council about strengthening his alliance with Konoha and came to conclusion of making Konoha seals to sell on the market.

**Alright that's it! The next chapter will be the 3 years timeskip to Shippuden! Hope you enjoy,and leave a review!**

**Jutsu List**

"**Lightning Relase:Thunder Slash" Xeno coated his Katana with lightning chakra and slash it to the enemy making it looks like a crescent moon.**

**A rank**

"**Wood Release Secret Techniques:Nativity of a World of Trees!" Hashirama slam his hand on the ground creating a lot of trees.**

**S rank**

"**Fire Release:Blazing Inferno!" Xeno inhaled air, turn it into fire and spewed at massive quantities. Stronger then the Fireball Jutsu and slightly weaker then The Great Fire Annihilation.**

**A rank**

"**Releasing Seal!" A seal that is used to release seals,cancel jutsus,and others.**

**S rank seal**

"**Water Release:Water Bullet Technique!" The user spewed great amount of water in a straight line.**

**B rank (I don't actually know the rank)**

"**Space Release:Matter Switch" Xeno switches place with a matter (Like Sasukes Rinnegan power mixed with the Flying Thunder God except sealest) the more powerful you are the bigger object you can switch with. Require complete control over space manipulation.**

**SS rank**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:To the Training Trip!

**Chapter 5 is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto except my own characters**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

Flashback

After Jiraiya and Naruto left to find Tsunade, Xeno stayed in the village to make seals and get more familiar with the village. He gotta admit that the village was nice and pretty friendly.

After Jiraiya and Naruto came back with Tsunade, and having her become the Fifth Hokage, Jiraiya stayed in Konoha to train Naruto, he also said that a group called Akatsuki is capturing Bijuus.

When Xeno heard this he became enraged and left the village to train and find information on this Akatsuki organization. Tsunade told him that the Akatsukis wear black cloak with red cloud and have the allowance to fight them if he encounters their member.

Right now Xeno is travelling the Elemental Nations and training in a village. He went into a restaurant and ordered food when he saw from outside 2 people with black cloaks and red clouds walking to a direction so he paid for the food before he even ate it and left following after the two Akatsuki members.

When the two Akatsuki member came to a clearing they both stopped. "You can come out now, we know you're there." Said one of them stoically. Xeno left his hiding spot and got in front of them. He can see they're both wearing stray hats to cover their face. The both of them took of the hat and he recognizes the both of them. One of them is a man with black hair,black eyes and a stoic face he recognize as Uchiha Itachi the S rank criminal who killed his entire clan except his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. The other with blue skin, a maniac grin with sharp teeth is Hoshigaki Kisame the former Seven Swordsmen of The Mist and an S rank criminal.

"So you guys are the Akatsuki huh? I got a problem with ya'll." Said Xeno.

"Whats that problem might be? Because we don't care." Said Kisame.

"My problem is that you people are capturing the Bijuus that i was tasked to take care of!" shouted Xeno as he wasted no time and rushed Kisame with his Katana. Kisame took out his sword Samehada with insane speed and blocked Xenos sword attack.

"Hoh? Youre quited good, this might actually be fun." Said Kisame excitedly as he delivered another strike to Xeno who blocked it. Theyre both clash with each other until he heard Itachi shouted **"Fire Release:Great Fireball Technique!"** and spewed out flames from his mouth. Xeno and Kisame dodged the attack and Xeno shouted **"Fire Release:Blazing Inferno!" **spewing massive amount of fire at Kishames direction only to be countered when Kishame said **"Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet Technique"** spe wing water from his mouth creating a water dragon that countered Xenos attack and creating massive amount of steam in the area. Xeno took advantage of the steam and shouted **"Boild Release:Unrivalled Strenght"** Xeno shouted as his body got stronger and releasing large amount of steam making the area have even more steam and limiting the vision of both Akatsuki members. Xeno taking advantage of this switch place with a rock next to Itachi and tried to decapitate him, Itachi saw this and dodged it didn't leave him unscathed as he got a little slash mark.

"So you are immune to my genjutsu." Stated Itachi with no emotion.

"Yes im immune to genjutsus, so stay still and let me kill you! **"Hellflame Release:Hells Melting Fire!" **shouted Xeno as he spewed out gigantic amount of fire from his mouth so hot that the surrounding are even the ground melted from the heat. The two Akatsuki members tried to dodge out of the flames way but they still got burned badly. Kishame got a third degree burn on his left arm and half of his chest while Itachi got third degree burn on his right arm and right leg. They both look to be in massive pain but before Xeno got to do anything else Itachi fired a smoke bomb and retreated with Kishame. Xeno seeing this shouted **"Wind Release Great Breakthrough!" **and pointed it at the smoke but when the smoke cleared the two Akatsuki members werent there.

"GODDAMIT! just you wait Akatsuki I will ANNIHILATE YOU!" Shouted Xeno to the heavens.

Once Xeno calmed down he walked in the direction of Konoha to report this to Tsunade.

Konoha

Several days later Xeno arrived to Konoha an is walking to the Hokage with an agry aura that got people backing away from him. Once he arrived at the Hokage tower he went straight to the Hokage office ignoring the secretery. When he opened the door he saw Tsunade passed out drunk with a sake on her hand,seeing this makes Xeno pissed off and shouted.

"WAKE UP YOU DRUNKASS BITCH!" Xeno shouted and making Tsunade jump from his seat.

"Ye-Yes Xeno-San what is it?" Tsunade said fearfully at the pissed of Xeno. Xeno took a deep breath and calmed down his anger.

"A couple of days ago I encountered two Akatsuki members and made them flee." Xeno stated

"Oh, well I have information for you, yesterday two Akatsuki members has infiltrated Konoha, but Kurenai and Asuma found out and led them to a safe place where they fought, but the both of them are losing but Kakashi came in to the rescue and fought them but he still got beaten when Gai came too and drove them off." Tsunade said

"The both of them wouldn't be Itachi and Kishame wouldn't they?"

"Unfortunately yes they are, are they the ones that you made flee?"

"Yes they are but i didn't expect them to recover that fast."

"Well when they reported they saw the both of them looking in pain."

"Good then theyre not fullu healed yet."

From there they continued to talk and eventually Xeno left. A couple of days later he heard that Itachi and Kishame encountered Naruto and tried to capture him when Jiraiya intervered making them flee, Xeno got pissed but eventually calmed down.

A couple days later he heard that Sasuked fled from Konoha and left to go to Orochimaru to gain power so that he can kill his brother. Naruto and his friends tried to stop him but they failed. After that Jiraiya took Naruto to a training trip to be able to defend himself from Akatsuki and save Sasuke. Xeno also left to train and find more information about Akatsuki.

**And that's chapter 5! Man, I don't know how people can make chapters so long, well anyway thanks for reading and Bye!**

**Jutsu List**

"**Fire Release:Great Fireball Technique" the user spewed flame for their mouth.**

**C rank**

"**Fire Release:Blazing Inferno!" Xeno inhaled air, turn it into fire and spewed at massive quantities. Stronger then the Fireball Jutsu and slightly weaker then The Great Fire Annihilation.**

**A rank**

"**Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet Technique" The user created a big dragon made of water.**

**B rank**

"**Boild Release:Unrivalled Strenght" The user raised their chakra to boiling making them stronger and making steam come out of their body, the more steam the stronger thye get.**

**C-S rank (depend on the steam released)**

"**Hellflame Release:Hells Melting Fire!" Xeno bring the fire from hell and spewing it from his mouth. This fire is VERY hot. Require access to fire from hell and fire resistance (if not then your mouth is gonna burn off)**

**S rank**

"**Wind Release Great Breakthrough!" The user spew air from their mouth, power depends on the user. **

**C rank**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Berserk Xeno

**This is chapter 6! This is the flashback of how Xeno lost his wife! Enjoy! (wait I don't think its enjoyable, whatever)**

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thoughts"**_

Flashback

Xeno can never be more happy. He became strong and can defeat most opponents, he has a wife that love him dearly, and he built a house by himself on the outer side of the village.

His wife, Elizabeth is the most beautiful women he ever see and he feels lucky to have fell in love with her. She is a very attractive woman with curly blonde hair that reaches to her waist, very pretty blue eyes that looks like youre looking at the ocean, average height, breast that are above average that arent overyly big and wide hips. Overall the perfect woman in Xenos eyes.

Right now they are in the kitchen having dinner.

"My, your cooking is the best Eli." Said Xeno using a nickname for Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed and cutely poke her fingers. "Thank you Xen, you are the best husband I could ever have." Said Eli lovingly. "And you are the best wife anyone can have. I love you Eli."said Xeno as he leaned in for a kiss. "Love you too Xen." They both kissed lovingly until it got heated and they went to their bedroom to continue.

The next day

Xeno was outside the door wearing his equipment. "Well i have work to do Eli, ill be back by sunset, be safe and I love you." Said Xeno as he gave Eli a quick kiss and left to do work. "Yes Xeno be safe and come back soon." Said Eli as she waved and went inside their house.

Evening

Xeno was walking to his houses direction when a bad feeling washed trough him. _"Why do I have a bad feeling? I need to return quickly." _Thought Xeno as he rushed quickly to his house.

When he entered he witnessed a sight that he would never forget, his eyes turned to horror. He saw Eli lying on the floor with a pool with her own blood and her eyes are closed, he could see she had a stab wound going trough her stomach. Xeno rushed quickly to pick up Elis body.

"No..nononono NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This cant be happening…. Eli Elis wake up wake up I got you a gift, we were gonna have dinner and I will give it to you…. Eli Eli Eli EEEEELLLLLLLIIIIII!" Screamed Xeno to the heavens for taking away Eli.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHH AGGHHHHHH!" Roared Xeno as huge amount of purple aura leaked out of his body and his eyes turned to slits and colored purple, his fangs got sharper and longer, his nails got sharper and he released an earpiercing roar.

"ROOOOAAARRGGHHHHHHH!"

"**KID CALM DOWN! Shit, he completely lost it and he went berserk, the only way to stop him is from knocking him out wich is impossible considering hes the strongest being. Shit what the hell do I do?" **said Zen.

Xeno is wreaking havoc, destroying the surrounding area into giant craters from his power. He then went to the village and also wreak havoc there, killing everybody he sees not caring who they are and just tearing them apart like paper. He then flew up with his wing and released a powerful attack from the heavens to the earth.

"**DrAGoN AnNIHIlAtIOn ForCE!" **Came a distorted Xeno voice as he unleashed a powerful force that completely annihilated all life in the area and creating a deep wide crater that span for a kilometer and 50 meter deep.

After that he flew to other places destroying everything in his path and creating map altering crater on the ground. He kept doing it until he saw a cave and went inside it. In the cave he gradually calmed down and stayed there. Feeling very guilty because he murdered innocent people in his berserker state. Zen calmed him down and said that Eli wouldn't want you to do that but he understand that if the same thing happened to him he would also go berserk and destroy everything.

Gradually Xeno stop being depressed and went out of the cave and trained to become even stronger so that he doesn't lose anyone that he cared about anymore. Overtime he stopped being depressed and acted the same as before but he will always remember Elizabeth deep in his hearth.

**Done! Wew, I don't like writing sad chapters because I suck at it and it doesn't really come out that sad. Anyway That's it! And sorry for the short chapters!**

**Jutsu List**

"**Dragon Annihilation Force" Xeno released a very large amount of his dragon power that killed every life form in the area and making a deep crater.**

**S rank**


End file.
